


Часть первая.

by Kamshat_Nurlanova



Series: Осколки войны [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Crystal system, F/F, Gen, Home world, OOC, Битвы самоцветов, Восстание Розы Кварц, Корпус Юстикариев, Космические баталии, Кристальная система, Кристальные самоцветы, Общество самоцветов, Оригинальные персонажи - Freeform, Политика самоцветов, Родной мир, рабство
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamshat_Nurlanova/pseuds/Kamshat_Nurlanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«И всё же большая политика всегда была уделом больших самоцветов. Маленькие же оказывались вовлечены в круговорот событий случайно и зачастую помимо своей воли».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая. От моря до моря.

**Author's Note:**

> Вместо предисловия.
> 
> Начну издалека. Меня всегда завораживала история. История являет собой ярчайший пример не столько науки, сколько опыта. Для меня любая историческая эпоха, любое событие – это яркий, завораживающий и, конечно же, неповторимый опыт. Мне нравится с головой погружаться в изучение веков минувших, рассматривать реалии далёких времён через призму нынешнего дня. Яркими красками я рисую у себя в голове масштабные картины, на коих запечатлены дни былые, окутанные тонкой вуалью ностальгического романтизма.
> 
> Одним из моих любимых авторов является небезызвестный шотландский писатель сэр Вальтер Скотт, вдохнувший новую жизнь в рыцарские романы. Моей стародавней мечтой было взять в руки перо и попытаться написать труд, не слишком объёмный, но и не слишком короткий, по своей стилистике напоминавший бы работы великого мэтра с далёкого Туманного Альбиона. Однако в дальнейшем мне открылась прискорбная истина: написание романа исторического – это не лёгкая прогулка, но титанический труд, в основе которого лежат долгие годы изучения, а историк из меня, увы, совсем никудышный.
> 
> Сдаваться же мне тоже не хотелось, тогда мою голову посетила сперва показавшаяся абсурдной мысль: написать произведение о днях минувших, но не тех, что были на самом деле. Тогда-то мне на ум и пришёл замечательный во всех отношениях многосерийный анимационный сериал Вселенная Стивена. Мне показалось, что было бы невероятно интересно попытаться изложить на бумаге историю Самоцветов, историю колонизации ими Земли. Затем меня привлёк наиболее яркий, но, к сожалению, крайне мало освещённый эпизод из истории самоцветов – Восстание Розы Кварц.
> 
> Множество вопросов сразу же пришло на ум. Какие события предшествовали началу этого конфликта? Каковы были причины начавшейся войны? Что за силы сошлись в ожесточённой борьбе, местом действия которой была выбрана Земля?
> 
> Эта работа ни в коей мере не претендует на каноничность, отнюдь. Это лишь попытка реконструкции освещённых на данный момент в сериале событий, показанных через призму маленького самоцвета, оказавшегося, как это порой бывает, втянутым в неумолимый водоворот истории, возможно существовавшей, а возможно и нет.

## Глава первая. От моря до моря.

      Великие империи неизбежно клонятся от золотого века к закату. Достигая своего наивысшего могущества, обнаружив естественные границы, обозначенные самой природой, они постепенно начинают увядать и дряхлеть, впадая в состояние декаданса. Таков удел любой великой державы, сколь бы нерушимой она ни казалась, достигнув своего зенита. 

      Шёл второй год до битвы за Зелёную Планету.

      Держава, раскинувшаяся на миллионы световых лет, под контролем которой были многие десятки звёздных систем, уже более пятисот лет находилась в состоянии относительного покоя. Лишь изредка набеги примитивных, варварских, как считали многие самоцветы, форм жизни тревожили аванпосты, расположенные на дальних рубежах. Метрополия, соединённая теперь с дальними провинциями разветвлённой сетью телепортов, позволявших совершать путешествия из одного конца империи в другой в небывало короткие сроки, цвела. То были годы, когда в моду вновь вошёл классицизм, обретший новую архитектурную жизнь в бесконечных циклопических зданиях причудливой формы, столь огромных, что даже в погожий день верхушки некоторых из них невозможно было разглядеть невооружённым глазом. Апофеозом возрождённого движения стала гигантская по своим размерам столица, крупнейшая планета Метрополии. Центральное строение этого архитектурного комплекса, который злые языки окрестили «садом бездушных камней», являлось резиденций Совета Четырёх. Хотя теперь, после недавних событий, многие близкие к властным элитам самоцветы предпочитали называть его Триумвиратом.

      Предшественником Совета было созванное в экстренных обстоятельствах временное правительство, в состав которого входили представители старой аристократии – алмазы. Сенат большинством голосов принял резолюцию о вручении временных чрезвычайных полномочий этому органу, задачей которого было разрешить кризис, возникший на дальних рубежах после гибели почти всей космической армады в Карстовой провинции. Однако дряхлеющая «старая гвардия», погрязшая в бесконечных дрязгах и политических интригах, не смогла справиться с поставленной перед ней задачей, угрожая ввергнуть империю в пучину хаоса и анархии. Выход из сложившейся ситуации был найден группой четырёх молодых и талантливых, но не слишком знатных плантаторов, разбогатевших на колониальной торговле. В результате военного переворота они узурпировали власть, взяв на себя полномочия временного правительства и подмяв под себя сенат, часть из которого была подкуплена, другая – приведена к согласию силой. Благодаря большому торговому флоту, обеспечивавшему непрерывные поставки из удалённых колоний, им удалось стабилизировать положение и в течение долгого времени поддерживать порядок даже в самых дальних уголках империи.

      Естественно, что после урегулирования кризиса никто из диктаторов не захотел сложить с себя полномочия, но абсолютная нелегитимность их власти вызывала раздражение у разных групп политических элит. Тогда и была создана прекрасная ширма – Совет Четырёх, единственными членами которого и стали те самые плантаторы, заставившие одну из наиболее ярких представительниц старой аристократии принять их в свою семью, за что первая, разумеется, получила круглую сумму. Таким образом, во главе правительства теперь стояли не безродные выскочки, а наследники древнего, знатного рода Бриллиантов: Жёлтый, Голубой, Белый и Розовый. Их прежние имена канули в лету, а вместе с ними и демократический строй, символом которого всегда был сенат, ныне ставший лишь рудиментом, скрывающим истинное лицо власти.

      Первые несколько веков правления Совета были отмечены созданием разветвлённого бюрократического аппарата, опутавшего каждый уголок бескрайней империи. Вслед за ним было создано министерство Юстикариев, ставшего глазами и ушами нового правительства. Теперь Метрополия могла диктовать свою волю, исполнителями которой стал Корпус Юстикариев, обязанный отчитываться лишь непосредственно перед Советом, желавшим любыми способами устранить несогласных с их диктатом. Наместников во всех провинциях и колониях, вызывавших недоверие, смещали с постов, отдавая их должности самоцветам, доказавшим свою личную преданность членам Совета за годы, предшествовавшие их триумфу. Весь флот ещё после кризиса в Карстовой провинции находился под прямым управлением Бриллиантов. Теперь настал черёд армии, численность которой за последующие два тысячелетия увеличилась более чем в два раза по сравнению со временами сената, хотя крупномасштабных войн с внешними врагами империя и не вела. Увеличение численности, как армии, так и чиновничьего аппарата вызвало рост налогов, основное бремя которых пало на плечи колонистов, бывших преимущественно работниками на плантациях. Такое положение вещей вызывало понятное негодование: жители колоний не только были ограничены в правах и, фактически, «кормили» Метрополию, но и облагались большими налогами, чем жители прочих провинций. Однако, благодаря превентивным мерам корпуса Юстикариев и увеличению числа гарнизонов во всех колониальных владениях, Совету удавалось долгое время удерживать народные массы от открытого восстания.

      И всё же социальная нестабильность росла, но вовсе не это было основной заботой Бриллиантов. В совете начались внутренние распри, связанные с, как это обычно бывает, финансовой стороной вопроса. Одна из членов совета – Розовый Бриллиант, как её теперь называли, выступала решительно против использования рабского труда разумных форм жизни, в частности людей, так как это в корне противоречило её интересам. Дело в том, что основной доход ей приносили продажи искусственно выращенных на плантациях, принадлежавших ей, самоцветов, и торговля рабами – гуманоидами составляла этому предприятию серьёзную конкуренцию. Другие же члены Совета, чья доля в данном сегменте рынка была сравнительно мала, увидели в торговле разумными формами жизни шанс обогатиться и вступили с Розой в ожесточённую полемику. Однако конфликт не был разрешён, и ситуация зашла в тупик. После очередных сорвавшихся переговоров Роза демонстративно удалилась из Метрополии, отправившись вместе с несколькими наиболее верными соратниками на Зелёную Планету, столицу Кристальной провинции, где располагалась наиболее крупная из её плантаций.

      Кристальная провинция, находившаяся на дальней границе державы, была колонизирована самоцветами всего около четырёх тысяч лет назад, однако за этот короткий срок была создана развитая инфраструктура, охватившая всю солнечную систему. Произошло это главным образом потому, что Зелёная Планета была одной из немногих в изведанной части галактики, обладавших атмосферой, пригодной для выращивания драгоценных камней. Огромный карьер, который кто-то будто в шутку назвал Яслями, находился на западном полушарии планеты. За первые сто лет после запуска силикатных инжекторов в Яслях было произведено более ста семидесяти экземпляров, среди которых практически не встречалось дефектных или неогранённых, чему способствовал местный микроклимат. Те из них, что не были проданы за пределы системы, либо становились работниками на плантациях, обслуживая инжекторы под чутким присмотром надзирателей, либо покупались свободными самоцветами. Последние, хоть и не были синтетически выращенными, всё же испытывали гнёт и притеснения со стороны центральных властей.

      Несмотря на то, что колонисты обеспечивали стабильный доход плантаторов, благополучие которых являлось основой благополучия всей империи, Метрополия не стремилась даровать первым равные права с жителями остальных владений. Свободное передвижение по стране было ограничено для практически всех её жителей: на крупнейших транспортных узлах располагались заставы, пройти через которые можно было, лишь имея при себе удостоверение личности и так называемый «пропускной билет» одной из трёх категорий, предварительно заверенный в магистрате. Однако жителям колоний за редким исключением право на получение билета даже третьей категории не предоставлялось. Помимо этого, колонисты зачастую не могли отправиться искать счастья в другом мире, так как рождённые в колонии самоцветы были обязаны отработать на благо родной системы не менее семи тысяч лет, а затем, при желании покинуть родной мир, выплатить астрономическую сумму в более чем пять тысяч сестерциев для получения удостоверения личности. Единственным лифтом социальной мобильности являлась система экзаменов, сдав которые, любой самоцвет, даже искусственно выращенный, вне зависимости от места рождения и знатности мог получить чин и место в местном магистрате с возможностью дальнейшего карьерного роста.

      В Кристальной провинции положение подавляющей части её жителей усугублялось ещё и тем, что большая часть населения, за исключением, разве что, административного и военного звеньев, были выращены здесь же, в Яслях. Неблагородные камни являлись самой незащищённой группой населения, близкой по своему положению к париям. Их участь была незавидной с самого их появления на свет. Как только самоцвет окончательно формировался, его осматривали специалисты – геммологи, классифицировавшие камень, затем, если комиссия не обнаруживала дефектов или серьёзных изъянов огранки, которые необходимо было устранить, отправив камень на дополнительную шлифовку, самоцветы делили на группы. В каждой группе было не более десяти экземпляров. Экспертная группа формировала подобные отряды, исходя из принципа, что камни одного типа и даже одной подгруппы не должны находиться рядом, так как близость сходного по своей природе минерала будет лишь отвлекать их от работы. Затем, в течение двухсот лет драгоценные камни группами проходили обучение, в ходе которого наиболее способные могли попытаться сдать экзамен (МООС) и получить низший, десятый ранг. Большинство же искусственных самоцветов продавались либо государством, либо частными лицами, получившими имперскую лицензию, на крупных рынках, каждый из которых был прикреплён к магистрату.

      Однако этот привычный уклад жизни оказался под угрозой, когда группа колонистов с Зелёной Планеты обнаружила группу разумных существ, отличавшихся доселе невиданным интеллектом. Гуманоиды уже создали примитивное общество общинного типа, о государственности говорить было ещё преждевременно, однако многие предпосылки, говорившие о том, что в будущем ситуация может измениться, заинтриговали многих плантаторов и, в частности, трёх членов Совета. На Зелёную Планету были посланы исследовательские группы, целью которых было в первую очередь изучить физиологию этих существ. Оказалось, что представители этой расы были способны выполнять довольно сложные задачи, они быстро размножались и достигали созревания, однако были сравнительно слабыми, а их жизненный цикл зачастую не составлял и полувека. Но все недостатки компенсировались за счёт дешевизны и лёгкости их разведения, сулившие огромную прибыль и передел рынка. Именно тогда в совете начался раздор: Роза требовала остановить экспедиции, финансируемые тремя другими Бриллиантами, уже тогда сформировавшими негласный Триумвират, под штандартом которого впоследствии будут сражаться имперские легионы. Никого в тот момент не интересовала этическая сторона вопроса, тогда ещё никто не говорил о цивилизаторской роли драгоценных камней. Нет, всё дело было в жажде власти и наживы.

      И всё же большая политика всегда была уделом больших самоцветов. Маленькие же оказывались вовлечены в круговорот событий случайно и зачастую помимо своей воли.

      Гиацинт была маленьким самоцветом во всех смыслах этого слова. Она появилась на свет всего около тысячи лет назад. Именно появилась. Как и у многих других искусственных самоцветов, выращенных на Зелёной Планете, первым её воспоминанием было низкое серое небо, затянутое тучами. Её сразу отправили на осмотр, а затем – к шлифовальщице, которая должна была огранить её камень, показавшийся геммологам чересчур грубым. Она была одним из первых самоцветов, произведённых на этой планете, так что можно сказать, что именно на ней мастер начала оттачивать своё мастерство, которого, увы, в тот момент ей не хватило для создания симметричного узора. Её самоцвет, небольшой гиацинт, было решено огранить в стиле ашер, однако в самый ответственный момент рука шлифовальщицы дрогнула, так что на гладкой поверхности камня теперь имелся небольшой скол. Он хоть и не бросался в глаза, но доставлял массу неприятностей: левая её нога была короче правой, что затрудняло ходьбу. Её конечности часто сводили спонтанные судороги, с которыми она почти ничего не могла поделать.

      Несмотря на это, неблагородный камень смогла добиться значительных успехов в учёбе, к которой у неё, как отмечали многие надзиратели, был талант. Это было тем более удивительно, что Гиа, как прозвали её другие члены отряда, никогда не отличалась особой усидчивостью. Однако она смогла с успехом сдать имперский экзамен, а её сочинение на тему «Идеальный правитель и идеальное государство» было отмечено не только местным магистратом, но и колониальным департаментом провинции. Она получила десятый ранг и начала работу на службе Империи в своей родной солнечной системе. Работа оказалось вовсе не такой, какой маленький самоцвет её себе представляла, предаваясь мечтам в редкие минуты отдыха в Яслях: она должна была днями напролёт помогать оформлять рапорты и проверять торговые и налоговые декларации на предмет ошибок. Так тянулись годы, десятилетия, века.

      Но и здесь Гиацинт не унывала: ей грезилось, что, поднимись она на ступеньку выше, и всё будет по–другому. И этот день настал, ей вручили небольшой голокрон с выведенной на нём цифрой девять и записанными ещё пару миллениумов назад поздравительными словами первого министра двора, которые звучали банально и фальшиво. А дальше её ждал новый мир, от надоевших рапортов и деклараций она перешла к чему-то большему – оформлению протоколов, каждый из которых вышестоящая самоцвет восьмого ранга должна была заверить имперской гербовой печатью. В тот момент в Гиа что-то будто надломилось. Её неусидчивость, которую она подавляла столетиями, вырвалась наружу, ей стали безынтересны коллеги, начальники и работа, которую она теперь выполняла спустя рукава. Так тянулись годы, десятилетия, века. Пока она не встретила её.

      Это случилось в тот год, когда в Сенате было принято решение об увеличении гарнизонов в колониальных владениях. В Кристальную провинцию ввиду её стратегического значения был направлен целый легион, четвёртый Rosea, находившийся по слухам под личным командованием одной из Бриллиантов. Третья и первая дивизии расквартировались на Зелёной планете, где и располагался магистрат. Количество бумажной работы начало расти в геометрической прогрессии. К обязанностям Гиацинт добавилась необходимость заверять множество разнообразных форм, в частности – прошения об увольнительной. Часть из них за несоблюдением формы она забраковывала, ведь ей даже в голову не приходило, что кто-либо из военных, о которых она тогда была не слишком высокого мнения, решится лично заявиться в магистрат, чтобы опротестовать подобное решение. Однако солдаты и младшие офицеры легиона, не желавшие вдаваться в подробности устройства бюрократического аппарата, на котором, как говорила первый министр двора, зиждилась вся государственная машина, бесцеремонно вламывались в её рабочий кабинет, нарушая все протокольные нормы. Сперва её это нервировало и даже пугало, но затем, когда маленький самоцвет привыкла, она стала выпроваживать незваных гостей за дверь. А потом Гиацинт посетила она.

      Гиацинт, услышав, как створки двери расходятся в стороны, не стала даже отрывать голову от очередного протокола. Она быстро и сухо протараторила заранее заготовленную фразу, ответом на которою стала лишь давящая тишина. Аширит, с которой они были вместе вот уже более двух с половиной веков, никогда не отличалась многословностью, за неё прекрасно говорил взгляд, глубокий и пронзительный. Она была штабс-капитаном третьего батальона, участвовавшего в приграничных столкновениях с колокидами. Гиацинт была на две головы ниже её и в несколько раз уже в плечах, к тому же зеленоглазый самоцвет всегда держалась так, будто принимала парад. Однако, несмотря на её военную выправку, Аширит не была солдафоном, какие порой врывались без приглашения в её кабинет. В ней было что-то другое, что-то, чего маленький самоцвет до конца не могла осознать. Они быстро сошлись, их встречи не были полны долгих бесед, прогулок по променаду или посещений культурных и развлекательных заведений. В основном они молчаливо сидели в одной из бесчисленных жеод, какие можно встретить в весёлых кварталах, и в практически полной тишине созерцали друг друга. Так тянулись годы, десятилетия, века.

      Эта встреча будто вдохнула в неё новую жизнь. Она опять принялась работать, на этот раз даже усерднее, чем прежде. Старания вскоре принесли свои плоды - её повысили до восьмого ранга и кроме очередного голокрона, отличавшегося от предыдущего лишь цифрой, выгравированной на фронтальной части, вручили билет третьей степени, позволявший на четыре года отправиться в Метрополию, где она должна была посещать чтения, проводимые Министерством Просвещения. На самоцвет, никогда до этого не покидавшую пределы родной провинции, столица, обласканная лучами не только двух солнц, но и имперским бюджетом, произвела колоссальное впечатление. Гигантские мегалополисы, простиравшиеся на целые континенты, величественные небоскрёбы, чьи взвивавшиеся ввысь шпили переплетались, образовывая монструозные монументы, внушали благоговейный трепет, но более всего Гиа поразил лоск и изящество столичного общества, с которым она столкнулась на многочисленных приемах. И если сперва её очаровал высший свет, то уже через пару лет она буквально терпеть не могла напыщенного пижонства благородных самоцветов. Четыре года пролетели быстро, однако Гиацинт была даже рада вернуться домой: не то что бы она испытывала приливы ностальгической грусти, просто драгоценный камень чувствовала себя на удивление одинокой, даже среди столь огромного числа самоцветов. А там, на Зелёной Планете, чувствуя её близость, она просто не могла быть одинокой.

      Дома её ждала не только привычная рутина и море расспросов о виденных ею местах. За прошедшие четыре года обстановка накалилась до предела: Корпус Юстикариев усилил своё присутствие в системе, в двух соседних провинциях сосредоточились пять легионов, четвёртый Rosea же, равно как и все отряды милиции на близлежащих планетах, был приведен в полную боевую готовность. Самоцветы, близкие к высшим политическим кругам, говорили об остром кризисе, о расколе в Совете и о неизбежном и скором начале полномасштабной войны. Масла в огонь подливало и то, что Розовый Бриллиант вместе с главой Корпуса Юстикариев, которая, по слухам, была незабвенно предана лично ей, и группой ближайших сподвижников прибыла в столицу Кристальной Системы с незапланированным официальным визитом, более походившим на политическое бегство. Все эти материи, однако, практически не волновали маленькую самоцвет, которой лишь изредка приходила в голову мысль, что Аширит, начнись вдруг война, будет вынуждена отправиться на фронт. Но подобные тяжёлые думы надолго не задерживались в её голове. Весь её мир крутился не вокруг большой политики, а вокруг высокого зеленоглазого самоцвета.

      Шёл второй год до битвы за Зелёную Планету.


	2. Глава вторая. Обратная сторона.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Нервозность и предчувствие беды безраздельно владели умами почти всех жителей системы, работники магистрата не были исключением».

## Глава вторая. Обратная сторона.

 

      После возвращения Гиацинт на Зелёную планету прошло уже семь месяцев. Она быстро втянулась в работу, которой стало ещё больше после прибытия высоких гостей, собиравшихся, как оказалось, остаться в системе надолго. В связи с этим были не только устроены официальные торжества, отмеченные грандиозным для отдалённой колонии масштабом, но и утроены меры безопасности. На улицах можно было видеть бесчисленные патрули военной милиции, которую иногда сопровождали отряды военных. Положение усугублял тот факт, что сенат принял решение о дополнительной мобилизации, охватившей, однако, лишь один из двадцати трёх военных округов. Расплачиваться за прихоти центрального правительства, как всегда, пришлось колонистам, которых обложили так называемым налогом военного времени, хотя держава и не находилась в состоянии войны. Разъярённое население, тяготившееся непосильным налоговым бременем и отсутствием равных с жителями прочих провинций прав, высыпало на улицы. Наиболее яростная волна протестов прокатилась по Кристальной системе. Однако ни Корпус Юстикариев, ни военная милиция, к удивлению многих, не спешили подавлять протесты, охватившие всю провинцию, но пока что не переходившие в форму открытого восстания.

      Нервозность и предчувствие беды безраздельно владели умами почти всех жителей системы, работники магистрата не были исключением. Гиацинт пыталась концентрироваться на работе, однако многие из её коллег даже на рабочем месте не переставали обсуждать последние события. Особенно ярые споры разгорались между её непосредственной начальницей, Корнерупин, и главой отдела закупок, Жадеит. Корнерупин, выходец из Смарагдовой провинции, была представительницей ныне уходящей в прошлое старой аристократии, заставшей ещё времена становления великой колониальной державы и первые войны за «расширение жизненного пространства» с гуманоидами из Карстовой системы. Её умом владели возвышенные, как она считала, имперские идеи. Корнерупин никогда не упускала случая напомнить о славном имперском прошлом, частью которого она, по сути, являлась, и о не менее славном его будущем, ради которого каждый гражданин обязан был трудиться, не покладая рук. Жадеит же, в свою очередь, принадлежала к уже зарождающейся, но ещё не до конца оформившейся интеллигенции. Как и сама Гиацинт, Жадеит была искусственно выращенным самоцветом. Из её родной Монтемской провинции, где находилась небольшая плантация, принадлежавшая Голубой Бриллиант, она, сдав с отличием имперский экзамен, была отправлена на обучение в Университет Бринелля для изучения основ государственного управления. После окончания университета и получения пятого ранга Жадеит направили на Зелёную Планету, где она вступила в местную партию Народных реформ, ратовавшую за предоставление всем без исключения самоцветам равных прав и введение парламента, в который могли бы избираться не только представители аристократических семей.

      Гиацинт, оторвав взгляд от голографического экрана, осмотрелась по сторонам: в обширной зале, где располагался отдел контроля, куда её перевели после возвращения, было практически пусто. День на Зелёной Планете неуклонно клонился к своей середине, а её коллеги уже отправились на отдых в общую жеоду. Убрав экран, на секунду замерцавший, а затем испарившийся в воздухе, Гиацинт встала с небольшой силикатной подставки, подложенной под колени для предотвращения судорог, и направилась к выходу. Жеоды располагались на каждом ярусе в конце длинного рукава, соединявшего все отделы. Дверь отъехала в сторону, открывая взору знакомую картину: все двадцать самоцветов, работавших на этаже, разбившись на небольшие группы, сидели на шести небольших светящихся платформах, своим тусклым люминесцентным свечением развеивающих полумрак. На возвышении восседали четверо самоцветов, чьи лица в темноте были еле различимы, но их речь гулким эхом разносилась по всему пространству: Жадеит и Корнерупин опять о чём-то оживлённо спорили.

-…, но это ведь абсурдно! Плебеи обязаны работать больше и усерднее и платить большие налоги в казну уже в силу своего происхождения! Мы не просто так создаём вас, не просто так Метрополия оберегает вас. Но вместо благодарности вы смеете бить по руке, которая вас кормит!

Гиацинт, взойдя на третью по высоте платформу, вызвала из воздуха силикатную подставку и села на колени рядом с Цирконий, коллегой по отделу, которая, казалось, даже не замечала происходящего вокруг, спокойно медитируя, прикрыв глаза и скрестив под собой ноги.

— Вы заблуждаетесь, госпожа Корнерупин, в Вас сейчас говорит ваше великосветское происхождение, но Вы отказываетесь внять доводам разума. Разве же не на нас держится всё благополучие нашей страны? Разве же мы хуже Вас и Вашей братии лишь потому, что…

— Именно, именно что хуже! Ты и прочие синтетики не должны забывать, кто и по чьему подобию вас создал, — голос благородного самоцвета, низкий и чуть хриплый, еле слышно дрожал, — так что знайте своё место.

— Мне кажется, госпожа Корнерупин, что мы ведём с Вами эту беседу уже не в первый раз, но за столько лет я ещё ни разу не услышала от Вас ни единого аргумента, который бы смог меня переубедить. Тогда как я своим примером и примером достопочтенной второй министра двора могу доказать, что мы вовсе не хуже благородных камней, но Вы…

— И вновь ты начинаешь заниматься демагогией, Жади. Ты и даже министр Топаз являетесь лишь исключением из правил. Посмотри на прочих синтетиков, ты думаешь, что они не без причины могут заниматься разве что грубым ручным трудом? Они просто ленивые плебеи, неспособные ничего добиться. Им нужна крепкая рука, а не ваша либеральная чушь, от которой меня уже тошнит.

— И так каждый раз, — Цирконий, обернувшись к маленькой самоцвет, открыла глаза, и её губы растянулись в широкой улыбке, — они никогда не успокоятся и никогда не найдут общий язык.

      Гиацинт, не желавшая сейчас вести бесед даже с Цирконий, дружбу с которой она, надо сказать, ценила, лишь многозначительно кивнула. Жадеит и Корнерупин продолжали свою бессмысленную дискуссию, длившуюся десятилетиями, но маленький самоцвет их уже не слушала. Она любила мечтать. Она предавалась фантазиям ещё в Яслях, в те редкие моменты, когда им давали отдохнуть. Вихрь мыслей подхватывал её и уносил куда-то вдаль, ей грезилось, что она была частью этого мира, мира, в котором она появилась на свет и выросла. Она становилась то облаком, то маленькой песчинкой, иногда она взмывала ввысь, в серое небо, всегда низко висевшее над головой. А во время ночного перерыва она представляла себе, как однажды побывает на каждой из мириад звёзд, усыпавших ночное небо. Именно желание увидеть звёзды, выбраться за пределы того тусклого, грязно–серого места, в котором она прозябала, вдохновляло её, не давало опустить руки. Вот и сейчас она села в лодку и поплыла по тихому потоку мыслей, журчащему и переливающемуся всевозможными красками. Она опустила руку за борт и погрузила пальцы в водную гладь, тут же отозвавшуюся лёгкой рябью. Маленькая шлюпка, мягко покачивающаяся на волнах, медленно плыла по течению, а свежий бриз развевал короткие волосы оранжевого самоцвета. Вдруг судно тряхнуло, Гиацинт обернулась и увидела впереди гигантскую воронку, неумолимо растущую. Самоцвет кинулась с носа шлюпки к рычагу руля, находящемуся за заспинной доской, пытаясь сменить курс, но тщетно. Чёрная бездна, бесконечная, неизбежная, разверзлась под ней.

***

      Единственная звезда Кристальной системы, жёлтый карлик, находившаяся на расстоянии чуть более восьми световых минут от Зелёной Планеты, уже покинула небосвод, уступив место естественному спутнику планеты. Лапидем, пятый по размеру спутник во всей провинции, был известен не столько залежами редких минералов, на основе которых в местных пещерах выращивались самоцветы, сколько монументальными комплексами, служившими резиденциями высокопоставленных государственных деятелей. Именно на Лапидеме, в Имперском Дворце проходили все крупные торжества, коих в тот год было предостаточно. Центральное правительство пыталось отвлечь население от насущных проблем, организуя масштабные празднества и фестивали по всей стране, самым грандиозным из них должен был стать День Империи, для подготовки к которому привлекли даже регулярные части. На спутнике Зелёной Планеты к празднику был возведён гигантский голопрожектор, обслуживанием которого занимались одни из лучших техников страны.

      И всё же в воздухе витала вовсе не праздничная атмосфера. На Красной Планете, которая уже давно стала дотационным регионом системы, начались столкновения протестующих с отрядами военной милиции, которые, как говорили многие сведущие в политике самоцветы, до последнего избегали конфронтации по приказу сверху. Однако торжества, на которые из бюджета была выделена внушительная сумма, отменять никто не собирался.

      Гиацинт спустилась по маленьким ступенькам, скользким после недавно прошедшего дождя, и захромала по лужам по направлению к большому разлому, скрывавшему многоуровневый квартал — улей. Спустившись на элеваторе на тринадцатый ярус, маленький самоцвет засучила левый рукав пурпурной туники и протянула запястье световому голему — привратнику, послушно отсканировавшему её камень. Как только с повторенной тысячи раз процедурой было покончено, тяжёлая дверь испарилась, а неоновые кристаллы, тянувшиеся по всей длине тоннеля, ярко вспыхнули, на секунду ослепив Гиа. Она любила считать шаги до их апартаментов, расположенных в южном крыле. Ей казалось, что если преодолеть это расстояния за сто шагов, то день будет удачным, поэтому она иногда добавляла пару маленьких шажочков для ровного счёта.

      Едва переступив порог, Гиацинт услышала её шаги. После стольких лет она могла отличить её твёрдую офицерскую поступь от любой другой. Аширит уже была готова к выходу, хотя у них в запасе была ещё пара часов. Её парадный мундир серого цвета состоял из узкого длиннополого сюртука с двумя рядами начищенных до блеска позолоченных пуговиц ромбовидной формы, подпоясанного широким красным кушаком, конец которого, украшенный двумя кисточками того же цвета, был пропущен над узлом на левом боку. Воротник сюртука украшали четыре ромба, стоявшие в два ряда друг над другом, кроме того, ромбы розового цвета, обозначавшие принадлежность зеленоглазого благородного камня к четвёртому легиону, были выведены на обоих рукавах сюртука и кепи, которую Аширит держала в прижатой к груди правой руке. Левая же рука, сжимавшая пару белоснежных перчаток, украшенных тонкой розовой вязью, была плотно прижата к телу. Дополняли мундир серые брюки с розовыми лампасами, заправленные в высокие чёрные сапоги с острыми задранными носками.

— Мэм, — Гиацинт с наигранной серьёзностью поднесла к голове тонкую ладонь, — Вы выглядите безупречно, враги нашей могучей державы, увидев Ваши вылизанные до блеска сапоги, должно быть, ослепнут и сами сдадутся в плен.

      Аширит, смерив маленький самоцвет таким же наигранно-серьёзным, но от этого не менее величественным взглядом, заметила:

— Я знала, что тебе понравится.

      Гиа подошла к большой самоцвет и выхватила у неё из руки кепи, тут же нацепив на свою маленькую голову, так что козырёк практически полностью закрыл ей обзор. Уперев руки в боки и состроив серьёзную мину, она приняла очень величественную, как ей казалось, позу и задрала голову так, чтобы видеть хотя бы подбородок Аши.

— Я — генерал-адмирал Гиацинт, победительница бюрократической волокиты, мастер над формами Zr типа SiO4, ветеран кампании за получение партии новых голоэкранов для повышения эффективности работы отдела.

— Адмирал, — Аширит, забрав кепи, тут же испарившуюся в воздухе, потрепала Гиацинт по рыжей голове, — это звание военно-космического флота. Но ты была близка.

      Гиацинт пожала плечами и, как бы мимоходом коснувшись пальцами руки военной, направилась в небольшую комнату, служившую им аналогом жеоды, которую они не могли себе позволить. Она щёлкнула пальцами и тут же сгусток света, паривший под потолком, потух, погрузив комнату почти в полный мрак. После сегодняшнего кошмара ей не хотелось больше мечтать, поэтому она просто сидела, наслаждаясь заслуженной тишиной и покоем. Им предстояло в течение почти двадцати часов присутствовать на приёме, устроенном для военных и высокопоставленных чиновников, куда её милостиво пригласила госпожа Ксенотим, благородная самоцвет третьего ранга из министерства пропаганды, с которой они познакомились во время её стажировки в Метрополии. Она бы с удовольствием осталась здесь, но самоцвет не могла оставить Аширит, которая тоже была не в восторге от перспективы посещения подобного мероприятия. К тому же, Гиа было любопытно увидеть госпожу Розовый Бриллиант, устраивавшую этот приём.

***

      Фаргит перекинулась взглядом с Бергманит. Обе они понимали, что их миссия неизбежно провалится, а в срыве переговоров обвинят, несомненно, их. Однако ни она сама, ни её сестра не могли ничего с этим поделать. Они попали в опалу после своего сокрушительного фиаско в Карстовой провинции, так что им обеим сразу стало понятно, почему именно им министр внешних сношений Натролит поручила это задание. И теперь они мчались сквозь бесконечный космос, окутанные тёплым светом одной из центральных телепортирующих артерий, соединявшую Метрополию с пересадочным узлом Кристальной системы.

      Центральная телепорт-станция Лапидема располагалась посреди гигантской площади, запруженной самоцветами. На торжество собралось более десяти тысяч гостей, не говоря уже о простых зеваках, собравшихся поглазеть, однако вся эта пёстрая толпа терялась в тени циклопического дворца из чёрного мрамора, нависавшего над ними грозной тенью. Сейчас то полушарие, на котором располагался дворцовый комплекс, оказалось «тёмной стороной» спутника, так что источником света служили бесчисленные световые големы, расставленные по периметру площади подобно кариатидам, присутствовавшим и во внешнем декоре самого дворца, построенного в стиле ампир. Центральный корпус представлял собой гигантскую башню, состоявшую из нескольких ярусов, каждый из которых поддерживали четыре кариатиды, вытесанные из зелёного мрамора. Венчал башню позолоченный десятиметровый шпиль, находившийся на высоте более восьмисот метров. Два флигеля, длина каждого из которых была около полутора километров, украшенные башенками-пинаклями, образовывали полукруг, охватывавший площадь. Входов было три: по одному в оконечности флигелей и один центральный, каждому из которых предшествовал портик, украшенный запечатлевшим какой-либо из славных моментов новейшей имперской истории барельефом. Весь комплекс тонул в лучах света гигантского голопрожектора, с помощью которого на фасаде транслировали масштабный военный парад, проходивший в Метрополии.

      Фаргит, предъявив ротному капитану гвардии дипломатический голокрон, прошла вместе с Бергманит через кордон солдат, одетых в серые парадные мундиры с эмблемой четвёртого легиона. Они оказались внутри здания одними из первых: в почти пустой центральной зале, не уступавшей богатством убранства многим поместьям Метрополии, даже её высокая сестра казалась крошечной. Они поднялись на локальном телепорте, постепенно вытесняющим из жизни медленный и не столь надёжный элеватор, на последний ярус, где находилась огромная ложа, в которой их должны были принять. Они подошли к массивной двери, на которой был изображён герб триумвирата: ромб, состоявший из четырёх других — голубого, жёлтого, белого и розового. Фаргит шагнула вперёд, намереваясь войти внутрь, но путь ей преградили алебарды, которые два гвардейца, не проронив ни слова, свели прямо перед её носом. Самоцвет достала голокрон и показала одному из привратников, однако никакой реакции не последовало.

— Я прошу прощения, лейтенант, мне кажется, что вышло недопонимание. Я, Фаргит, и моя коллега, Бергманит, являемся уполномоченными посланниками Совета. Мы прибыли для переговоров с госпожой Розовой Бриллиант.

— Советник приказала никого к себе не пускать до окончания официальной части.

— Тут, должно быть, какая-то ошибка, я…

— Никакой ошибки нет, — голос гвардейца звучал сухо и отстранённо, а её взгляд был устремлён куда-то вдаль, — вас примут после окончания официальной части приёма. А теперь я попрошу вас удалиться.

***

      Гиацинт не стала сильно менять свой внешний облик. Лишь серый круг с чёрным ромбом внутри, показатель синтетического происхождения, обязательный для всех искусственно выращенных самоцветов атрибут, красовался теперь на её груди. Они долго ожидали позволения войти, имея возможность наблюдать трансляцию парада. Стройные ряды самоцветов, облачённых в матовую синюю форму, маршировали в такт барабанной дроби, эхом отзывающейся в ушах. Гиацинт эта демонстрация грубой силы нисколько не интересовала, зато Аширит пристально и, как показалась маленькой самоцвет, с долей тревоги наблюдала за триумфом военной машины, происходящим за многие тысячи световых лет отсюда. Когда они наконец-то попали внутрь, в зале, несмотря на её колоссальные размеры, уже было не протолкнуться. Однако больше всего поразило обилие юстикариев, облачённых в свои форменные чёрные кители с эмблемой Совета на груди. Они расхаживали по зале, пристально выглядывая что-то или кого-то в толпе. Другое странное новшество продемонстрировали аристократы Кристальной провинции, которые пришли в сопровождении не только своих слуг–синтетиков, чьи самоцветы были закованы в нейтрализующие золотые украшения. Благородные камни в угоду последним веяниям моды привели с собой гуманоидов, которых держали скорее за питомцев, чем слуг. Эти существа были облачены в мешковатые и немного нелепые скафандры, без которых они не могли существовать на естественном спутнике Зелёной Планеты.

      Оказалось, что они с Аши пришли как раз вовремя: публика будто по команде смолкла, а на расположенной в дальнем конце залы гигантской сцене, где обычно устраивали представления светового театра, вспыхнул маленький телепорт, и в луче тёплого синего света появилась она. Гиацинт тут же упала ниц, распластавшись на полу, так же поступили и все остальные присутствовавшие здесь синтетики. Она не успела её разглядеть, но голос, нежный, но в то же время сильный и полный уверенности, она слышала отчётливо.

— Мои друзья, я счастлива видеть всех вас здесь в столь знаменательный день. День Империи — это не только день памяти и день славы, это день единства народа нашей великой державы. Все мы — дети нашей родины, с самого появления на свет каждый из нас знает, как велика роль любого, даже самого маленького самоцвета. Жить согласно идеалам процветания — это обязанность и в то же время самая желанная награда каждого присутствующего здесь камня. Но кто из нас понимает истинный смысл идеалов процветания, заложенных ещё Великими Основателями? Я вижу, что многие из вас пришли сюда с людьми или «существами», как вы их зовёте. Но вы держите их чуть ли не в цепях, будто они животные, но между тем они не менее разумны, чем вы, — в зале послышался шёпот, возгласы недоумения и даже сдавленный смех. — Но разве не в том заключается главная наша добродетель, чтобы быть милостивыми ко всему, что нас окружает?

      В этот момент Гиацинт поняла, что не успела подложить под ноги силикатную подставку. Её левую ногу будто ударило током, а это значило, что вскоре нестерпимо болезненная судорога охватит всё тело, но маленький самоцвет продолжала стоически лежать, не смея оторвать взгляд от пола.

— Ведь мы с вами должны опекать этих существ, подобно тому, как старшие опекают младших, а не обращать в наших рабов. В высшей степени аморально глядеть свысока, — Гиацинт сжала зубы, чувствуя приближение агонии, — на существ, на нас непохожих. Мы, носители высокой культуры, — разум Гиацинт застлало марево, каждый мускул её тела, казалось, готов был сгореть, — должны стать опекунами, милосердными покровителями для них! Впереди, — из глаз Гиацинт покатились слёзы, а изо рта вырывался немой крик, — грядут тяжёлые времена, но я верю, что все мы сможем их преодолеть, вспомнив в лютую годину о тех вечных моралях, которые проповедовали Великие Основатели.

Гиацинт вдруг почувствовала, что кто-то обхватил её за плечи, она плохо видела, но ей и не надо было: она знала, что это Аширит, это её крепкие руки. Зеленоглазый самоцвет отдёрнула рукав туники Гиацинт и приложила к её камню пластину фосфорита. Гиа хотела взвыть, но вовремя зажала себе рот рукой.

— И да пусть наша славная Империя цветёт ещё десять тысяч лун! — и зал вторил ей, вторил так громко, что Гиа показалось, будто её самоцвет сейчас треснет.

***

      Фаргит уже успокоилась, хотя это и стоило ей немалых усилий. Никто и никогда так с ней ещё не поступал, даже у колокидов были хоть какие-то представления об этикете. Вынырнув из портала, она подошла к гвардейцам, чьи взгляды всё так же были устремлены куда-то вдаль.

— Официальная часть наконец-то окончена, мы ждали этого момента всего-то восемь циклов. Теперь-то мы можем войти?

— Вы можете, а Ваша коллега – нет. Это приказ Советницы.

— Да что вы себе позволяете? Я…

— Ничего, сестра, — Бергманит положила ей руку на плечо и вяло улыбнулась, - иди, я останусь здесь.

      Немного поколебавшись, Фаргит кивнула и, бросив презрительный взгляд в сторону лейтенанта, вошла через испарившуюся перед ней дверь в ложу. Внутри царила кромешная тьма, лишь в отдалении одинокий луч яркого белого света вырывал из тени высокий трон красного гранита, покрытый искусно вырезанным в камне флористическим орнаментом. На троне восседала она. Она была на порядок выше большинства самоцветов, аристократичные черты её лица, изысканно завитые волосы, ниспадающие на плечи драгоценного камня, бледная розоватая кожа — всё это говорило о том, что перед Фаргит сидит не простой самоцвет. Но лучше всех внешних атрибутов об этом говорило её имя — Розовый Бриллиант. Дипломат, отвесив земной поклон, медленно зашагала к трону.

— Госпожа, для меня честь предстать пред Вами. Я слышала Вашу речь, поистине великие слова, я знала, что Розовый Бриллиант — искусный оратор, но я даже не ожидала…

— Довольно грубой лести, — каждое слово, каждая нота её голоса были преисполнены величия и силы, — я знаю, кто ты, ты знаешь, кто я, так что давай обойдёмся без ненужного церемониала и фальши.

— Я, — дипломат замялась, — постараюсь перейти к сути дела, госпожа Кварц. Итак, Вы, конечно же, прекрасно осведомлены о том, что Совет крайне обеспокоен проводимой Вами политикой, особенно это касается вопроса гуманоидов или людей, как вам будет угодно. Кроме того, Совет обеспокоен нестабильной обстановкой в данной провинции, которую Вы, как кажется моему непосредственному начальству, специально накаляете, не отдавая силам правопорядка приказа вмешаться. Но более всего достопочтенных советниц поразил Ваш отказ отправить четвёртый легион в Саппировую систему для помощи расквартированному там пятому отдельному корпусу в урегулировании разгоревшегося в провинции кризиса. Совет просит Вас прибыть в Метрополию для проведения там открытых переговоров, которые будут…

— Ты считаешь меня абсолютной идиоткой, да? Ты думаешь, что я не в состоянии понять, чего они добиваются? Я должна прямо сейчас отправиться в Золотой Город без сопровождения юстикариев, чтобы там меня схватили их гвардейцы? Может быть мне лучше собственноручно заковаться в кандалы, ведь так ты сможешь преподнести меня им на блюдечке как трофей?

— Госпожа Кварц, я вовсе не…

— Убирайся с глаз моих, пока я не сделала это за тебя.

      Фаргит вновь отвесила поклон и, развернувшись, быстро зашагала к выходу. Когда она скрылась за тяжёлой дверью, из тени на свет к трону шагнула самоцвет. Она была среднего роста, её отличала невероятная худоба, а лицо выделялось за счёт острого прямого носа и больших, широко посаженных глаз. Одета она была в чёрный китель юстикариев, но на груди вместо ромба красовалась роза, обвитая шипами. Она посмотрела вслед ретировавшемуся дипломату и, наклонившись к сидевшей на троне советнице, спросила тихо, но отчётливо:

— Роза, если ты хочешь, чтобы их не нашли? Я могу приказать своим самоцветам…

— Нет, Жемчуг, пусть идёт, мы ещё не готовы, нам нужно время.

      Фаргит буквально выскочила из дверей дворца и еле сдержалась, чтобы тут же опрометью не кинуться к телепорту. Она понимала всё и не понимала толком ничего, мысли перемешались, её охватила чувство паники. Из состояния полной прострации её выдернула Бергманит.

— Фа, постой, Фа, я не успеваю за тобой. Фа, что они сказали?

      Фаргит испуганно посмотрела на сестру и чуть не плача прошептала:

— Они даже не пытаются ничего сделать, Бери. Они хотят втянуть нас всех в войну…


	3. Глава третья. На пороге.

## Глава третья. На пороге.

 

      Прошло три месяца с окончания фестиваля, посвящённого дню империи. Ситуация не только в системе, но и во всей стране накалилась до предела. Неожиданно вспыхнувшее в Саппировой провинции восстание, в котором плечом к плечу стояли как органические, так и искусственные самоцветы, длилось всего двенадцать дней. Пятый отдельный корпус, в который входили шестой, седьмой и двенадцатый легионы, при поддержке четвёртой эскадры под командованием контр-адмирала Шпинель действовал быстро и беспощадно. В первые два дня силы военно-космического флота в ряде локальных стычек уничтожили практически все корабли повстанцев, которые представляли собой переоборудованные грузовые баржи, и взяли провинцию в кольцо, пресекая шквальным огнём любые попытки вырваться за пределы блокады. В это время вторая и четвёртая роты двенадцатого легиона, носившего гордое имя Fulminata, Поражённый Молнией, смогли взять под контроль центральный телепорт-узел, расположенный на орбите самой отдалённой от двойного солнца планеты. Благодаря установлению полного контроля над телепортной сетью и космическим пространством системы имперские войска теперь могли использовать тактику «прыжков по планетам», которая подразумевала последовательное уничтожение отрезанных друг от друга группировок противника.

      Командующая операцией генерал-лейтенант Яшма, одна из опытнейших командиров в имперской армии, отдала приказ не брать пленных. В каждом легионе был сформирован карательный отряд из пяти сотен самоцветов, которые с помощью портативных поисковых устройств, прозванных солдатами «красный глаз», прочёсывали поля сражений и павшие бастионы, отыскивая уцелевшие камни, подлежавшие немедленному уничтожению. Серьёзного сопротивления разрозненные силы повстанцев, не имевших ни центрального командования, ни даже возможности хоть как-то координировать свои действия, оказать не могли. Самые крупные укрепрайоны обычно даже не штурмовали, подвергая их чудовищному артиллерийскому обстрелу из крупнокалиберных световых гаубиц. В том случае, если обороняющиеся пытались укрыться в подземных тоннелях и дзотах, регулярные войска применяли селитровые зажигательные снаряды, раскалявшие воздух до полутора тысяч градусов, так что даже если самоцвет не сгорал, то покрывался трещинами, делавшими его недееспособным. Этот метод ведения осады, доказавший свою высокую эффективность, мог, однако, быть применён лишь на экзопланетах, которых в системе насчитывалось всего две. Имперские легионы стальной поступью прошлись по всей системе, оставляя за собой лишь выжженные опустевшие миры.

      Единственной планетой, оказавшей серьёзное сопротивление войскам Метрополии, была Саппир, вторая по размеру после столицы провинции планета, на которой ещё во времена Великих Основателей была воздвигнута монументальная цитадель, представлявшая собой подлинный шедевр фортификационного искусства. Внешние стены пали под канонадой артиллерийских батарей, рассыпавшись в прах. Но вокруг цитадели были возведены ещё два оборонительных кольца, прикрытых силовыми полями, вырабатываемыми находившимся на глубине в два километра под землёй генератором. Силами трёх дивизий седьмого легиона при поддержке шестого инженерного корпуса было предпринято две неудачные попытки штурма, которые обороняющиеся успешно отбили, не нанеся, однако, серьёзного урона атакующим. Тогда на орбиту планеты были выведены ударные крейсера, начавшие орбитальную бомбардировку цитадели. Защитные экраны, наконец, рухнули, открыв путь для имперских войск, которые вновь завязли в продолжительных боях, длившихся более трёх саппировых суток, за руины некогда могучего укрепления. Оберст Опал, прозванная своими людьми огненной королевой, была вынуждена отвести войска и перегруппироваться. Однако командование отказалось от очередной попытки штурма, Опал был отдан приказ эвакуироваться с планеты. Окружённые повстанцы, измотанные долгими и ожесточёнными боями, казалось, наконец получили долгожданную передышку.

      В действительности же штаб принял решение о применении против уцелевших защитников нового экспериментального оружия, своего рода бомбы, в основе которой находился кристаллический деформатор. Как только правительственные войска покинули планету, устройство было запущено с флагманского корабля, дрейфовавшего на орбите. Это был первый опыт применения подобного оружия. Экспертный образец оправдал все ожидания военных. Чудовищную по силе взрывная волна стёрла цитадель с лица планеты. На многие мили вокруг не осталось ничего, кроме выжженной пустоши. Участь тех самоцветов, которым посчастливилось выжить, была незавидна: под воздействием деформатора практически все они подверглись чудовищным мутациям, превратившись в лишённых рассудка и крайне агрессивных существ; некоторые из них сохранили часть своих прежних способностей. Штаб принял решение не зачищать район от искажённых самоцветов, так как это могло повлечь за собой ненужные потери среди личного состава. С падением Саппира вся система оказалась в руках войск Метрополии, праздновавших свой кровавый триумф.

      Потери среди населения провинции были поистине колоссальными: более пятнадцати тысяч самоцветов, включая гражданских, было уничтожено во время ведения боевых действий. Ещё триста были этапированы в Золотой Город, где по решению трибунала двести пятьдесят семь из них были казнены, остальные же были лишены своей материальной оболочки и заключены в непроницаемые изолирующие экраны.

      Подобные меры отчасти оправдали себя: протестующие в других системах поубавили в активности, не желая последовать за тысячью гордых, как восставших окрестили в народе. Но совет не сумел достичь своей главной цели: Розовый Бриллиант даже ввиду столь явной демонстрации силы не явилась в Метрополию. Напротив, в Кристальную систему без ведома Совета и министерства войны был призван ещё один лояльный советнице легион, девятый Spina. В ответ на столь дерзкий жест Совет протолкнул в сенате, предварительно лишив статуса сенатора всех самоцветов, которые подозревались в лояльности Розе, постановление, запрещавшее деятельность Корпуса Юстикариев, функции которого теперь выполнял Корпус стражей Совета. Роза в свою очередь выступила с официальным заявлением, в котором утверждалось, что сенат не имеет достаточных полномочий для роспуска государственных органов подобного уровня. Так же в заявлении говорилось, что любой юстикарий может временно продолжить свою службу в Кристальной Провинции, «…пока не будет восстановлена историческая справедливость». В последующие два месяца ни одна из сторон не принимала никаких активных действий. Однако решение Розы перебросить часть ВКФ в Кристальную систему, фактически лишая Метрополию более чем четверти всех военных кораблей, в числе которых был и недавно построенный тяжёлый крейсер типа алмаз, «Флорентиец», вынудило Совет объявить о вводе ограниченного контингента из пяти легионов в провинцию для помощи в «усмирении» протестующих.

      В ответ на это Розовый Бриллиант, заручившись поддержкой магистрата и большей части политических элит системы, объявила о сецессии. К Кристальной провинции присоединилось две соседние, Аэс и Висцера. Было объявлено о создании Конфедерации Систем Третьего Пояса. Конфликт, ещё не переросший в форму открытой войны, достиг точки невозврата, ведь все прекрасно понимали, что никто, зайдя так далеко, не пойдёт на уступки.

      Самоцветы в Кристальной системе по-разному реагировали на происходившие события: часть плантаторов средней руки и их свободных работников, зачастую еле сводивших концы с концами, приветствовала выходу из состава Империи, которую они винили в своём финансовом неблагополучии. Богатые же плантаторы, зачастую принадлежавшие к аристократии, ворочавшей старыми деньгами, опасались, что Метрополия в лучшем случае введёт экономическую блокаду, которая сделает торговлю синтетиками, бывшую основной статьёй их доходов, невозможной. Сами синтетики видели в выходе из империи шанс добиться, наконец, равных прав с благородными самоцветами. Но всех их объединяло чувство страха перед завтрашним днём. 

 

***

      Гиацинт пыталась сосредоточиться на заполнении очередного бланка, но пристальный взгляд, будто прожигавший её насквозь, нервировал и отвлекал. В качестве мер дополнительной безопасности в преддверии принятия «официальной» Декларации о Сецессии юстикарии, которые прибывали в систему со всех уголков империи, возможно, доживавшую свои последние дни, были направлены в магистрат для обеспечения контроля над средним и низшим звеньями. Одна из них стояла у выхода из залы, прямо напротив рабочего места маленького самоцвета, так что Гиа всё время чувствовала на себе её холодный и пристальный взор. Наконец звезда Кристальной системы достигла зенита на небосводе Зелёной Планеты, и самоцвет смогла с облегчением отправиться в жеоду, свободную от присутствия облачённых в чёрную униформу надзирателей. Внутри собрались все камни, трудившиеся на ярусе, которых, видимо, тоже нервировало присутствие мрачных часовых. Внутри было необычно тихо, даже голоса Корнерупин и Жадеит, как обычно, полемизировавших о насущных материях, были еле слышны:

\- И Вы в самом деле считаете, что простые самоцветы должны страдать из-за политических интриг власть имущих?

\- Ты опять пытаешься перевести тему, мы говорим не об интересах отдельных самоцветов, а о будущем всей Империи. Именно из-за того, что, - на этих словах Корнерупин перешла на шёпот, - безродные выскочки больше заботятся о своём благополучии, чем о судьбе державы, мы и находимся на пороге войны. 

\- И что же, Вы, госпожа Корнерупин, действительно считаете, что Империей на протяжении всей её истории управляли не своевольные, хмм, индивиды, которые думали лишь о своей личной выгоде? 

\- Я уже давно привыкла к твоей глупости и беспросветной серости, которую ты даже не стараешься скрыть. Величие Империи гораздо важнее личных качеств тех или иных её правителей.

\- И что же, госпожа Корнерупин, - Гиацинт неожиданно для себя отметила, что в голосе зелёного самоцвета звучали до этого ни разу не слышанные нотки злости, - быть может, Вы даже отправитесь на передовую, чтобы пасть смертью храбрых для сохранения единства великой державы?

\- Да, я готова сражаться и даже погибнуть, если того от меня потребует моя родина.

\- Ну, хорошо, хорошо, прекрасно, великая Империя зовёт – нужно идти. А обо мне ты подумала, - Жадеит не кричала, но, казалось, что её слова были слышны за мили отсюда, - что я буду делать, если ты сложишь свою пустую голову? Для тебя всегда твоя вычурная великодержавная чушь была важнее, чем я!

\- Жади, прошу, тише…

\- Нет, не тише, - Гиацинт смущённо опустила взгляд в пол, она знала, что Жадеит плакала, но ей почему-то было неловко смотреть на это, - я устала играть в твои игры! Тебе стыдно сейчас, да? Не хочешь, чтобы твои великосветские друзья узнали? Они и не узнают, я больше никогда не появлюсь рядом с тобой, а ты иди и возложи себя на жертвенный алтарь во имя идеалов процветания!

      Синтетик, вскочив на ноги и прикрыв глаза руками, выбежала из жеоды, оставив растерянную и, как показалось маленькой самоцвет, уничтоженную Корнерупин в гордом одиночестве.

 

***

      Она не была воином. У самоцветов её группы не было предрасположенности к военному делу, но она решила пойти наперекор всем правилам.  _Скользящий удар, поворот, главное - следить за ногами._  За прошедшие века ей удалось отточить своё мастерство, хотя её техника всё ещё была далека от совершенства. Дни, недели и даже месяцы напролёт самоцвет проводила за тренировками, штудируя во время перерывов древние трактаты по военному искусству и стратегии. Вот и сейчас она кружилась в изящном и неумолимом танце смерти посреди пустой Небесной Арены, служившей местом проведения официальных приёмов на этой никчёмной планете.  _Держать на расстоянии лезвия, плавно отступать, не отводить взгляд._  Камню действительно повезло, ведь она встретила её. Ей одной она посвятила всё своё существование, с её именем на устах она готова была умереть, не раздумывая ни секунды. Именно по её просьбе она стала во главе корпуса, ставшего её опорой, её щитом.  _Парировать, отвести клинок в сторону, точный завершающий удар прямо в самоцвет._

\- Ты великолепно справляешься с воображаемыми противниками, я поражена. Возможно, тебе стоит попробовать свои силы с чем-то более реальным? К примеру, с голопроекцией, ты ведь можешь её создать? 

\- Роза, - камень, от неожиданности чуть не уронив рапиру, упала на одно колено, - я… я не слышала, как ты вошла. 

\- Жемчуг, встань, прошу тебя, не унижайся, тебе это не к лицу.

      Худощавый самоцвет смущённо улыбнулась, но всё же поднялась с колен, не смея, однако, поднять взгляд. Она научилась без тени раздумий собственноручно пытать, лишать жизни неугодных ей, но смотреть в эти светлые глаза за прошедшие тысячелетия она так и не научилась. Роза подошла вплотную к ней и, приторно ласково улыбнувшись, аккуратно провела ладонью по щеке Жемчуг, невольно вздрогнувшей от её мягкого и столь желанного прикосновения.

\- Ну что же, - советница, кинув последний взгляд в сторону жемчужины, чьи щёки приобрели мягкий бирюзовый оттенок, развернулась и зашагала к выходу, - собирайся, скоро прибудут наши достопочтенные гости.

 

***

      Они стояли в центре овального кабинета, декор которого пестрил барельефами, запечатлевшими историю создания совета. Напротив входа располагалось четыре трона, лишь на одном из которых восседала самоцвет, но не к ней сейчас было приковано внимание двух камней. Министр Натролит была облачена в длинную деловую мантию жёлтого цвета, расшитую золотыми нитями. Её руки были скрыты под длинными рукавами, ниспадавшими до пола, а голову венчала диадема из тёмной бронзы, органично дополнявшая внушительных размеров подвески, покоившиеся на длинной шее самоцвета. Она стояла перед трибуной из чёрного мрамора, украшенной гигантским жёлтым ромбом, выполненным из, как могло показаться, драгоценных камней. Внутреннее убранство помещения производило неоднозначное впечатление. Серебряный павильон был обставлен очень богато, но от этого не менее пошло и безвкусно: несмотря на всю помпезность, кабинет приёмов больше напоминал одно из бесчисленных заведений сомнительного характера, расположенных в весёлых кварталах. Однако этот факт сейчас почему-то не показался Бергманит забавным, ей было вовсе не до смеха. 

\- И вновь, - министр Натролит, будучи одной из старейших представительниц придворной аристократии, имела привычку при разговоре очень театрально жестикулировать, - вы не справились с высочайшей миссией, которую вам милостивейше поручили высочайшие советницы. И вновь вы, не оправдав доверия, оказанного вам высочайшими советницами, не можете сказать ничего в свою защиту. Но вновь благороднейшие и великодушные советницы дают вам шанс оправдаться перед лицом Империи.

      Бергманит кинула быстрый взгляд на сестру: та побледнела от злости, а её тонкие руки дрожали. Фаргит никогда не отличалась ни терпением, ни спокойствием, она постоянно лезла на рожон, так что старшей из двух самоцветов частенько приходилось смирять её пыл. Они прекрасно дополняли друг друга, поэтому они и поступили на дипломатическую службу вдвоём. На переговоры их тоже не отправляли поодиночке, так что за долгие тысячелетия, проведённые на службе в дипломатическом корпусе, они привыкли друг к другу настолько, что уж не мыслили себя порознь. Им даже иногда приходила в голову мысль о слиянии, но в правительственных кругах скептически и даже с некоторой долей презрения относились к слияниям, так что сёстры оставили эту идею.

      Сейчас Бергманит понимала, что её сестре лучше не давать слово, ведь в таком неуравновешенном состоянии она могла сказать многое, о чём впоследствии будет жалеть. Самоцвет сделала маленький шаг и, отвесив низкий земной поклон, обратилась к министру:

\- Ваша светлость, мы безмерно благодарны и Вам, и достопочтенным госпожам советницам,- с этими словами камень ещё раз поклонилась, на этот раз самоцвету, сидевшей на изысканном троне из кости, стоявшим позади трибуны чёрного мрамора, - за предоставленное доверие. Служить Империи – честь для нас, так что мы с готовностью примем любое задание, которое нам поручат.

\- Это я и хотела услышать.

      Самоцвет, до этого не участвовавшая в диалоге, встала со своего высокого трона, обитого жёлтым бархатом, и, обогнув трибуну, медленно приблизилась к ним. Из всех советниц лишь Жёлтый Бриллиант вселяла в самоцветы, её окружавших, чувство первородного и неестественного страха. Она была высокой, даже выше, чем Розовый Бриллиант, которую Бергманит имела удовольствие лицезреть на официальных приёмах бессчётное количество раз. У неё был холодный, язвительный, даже ядовитый жёлтый взгляд, прожигавший насквозь. Она двигалась мягко и грациозно, каждое её движение было преисполнено чванливого аристократического высокомерия и неосязаемого, но от этого не менее явного превосходства над окружающими. А от высокого глубокого голоса самоцвета, звеневшего как горный хрусталь, по телу бежали мурашки. Бергманит опустила взгляд и отступила на два шага назад, согнувшись в поклоне. Фаргит благоразумно последовала её примеру.

\- Вы прекрасно понимаете, что целостность нашей родины под угрозой. Роза решила, что она может по своей прихоти в одночасье разрушить империю, простоявшую сотни тысяч лет. Мы должны предотвратить это, мы не должны позволить Империи рухнуть из-за непомерных амбиций одного своевольного самоцвета, даже если этот самоцвет – член совета. Вы вновь отправитесь в Кристальную провинцию, где через два цикла самопровозглашённое правительство объявит о сецессии. Вы должны будете ещё раз попытаться убедить Кварц отказаться от этой идеи, на этот раз вы не имеете права на ошибку.

\- Госпожа Жёлтый Бриллиант, - Бергманит старалась говорить спокойно, но её мечущийся взгляд выдавал в самоцвете неуверенность и страх, - мы благодарны Вам за Ваше безграничное доверие. Но я вынуждена буду просить Вас отправить на это задание кого-то другого, так как мы с сестрой недостаточно компетентны для ведения переговоров на столь высоком уровне.

      К удивлению Бергманит на лице советницы не дрогнул ни единый мускул, но под этой маской безразличия бушевал сейчас настоящий ураган – в этом самоцвет не сомневалась.

\- Как вы смеете, - министр Натролит при этих словах театрально вскинула руки над головой, так что её лицо на секунду скрылось за жёлтой тканью ниспадающих до самого пола рукавов, - разговаривать в таком тоне с высочайшей советницей? Вы позорите не только себя, но и весь свой род! Если бы…

\- Довольно, министр, - советница подняла руку, и министр тут же замолчала, сложив свои тонкие руки крест-накрест на груди, - вы будете читать своим дочерям нотации о фамильной чести в другом месте и в более подходящее время, а сейчас у нас есть более насущные проблемы. Что же касается вашей просьбы, то я не могу её удовлетворить по понятным причинам. Я также понимаю, что вас беспокоят возможные последствия провала, однако смею вас заверить, что по окончании переговоров вы сможете завершить свою дипломатическую карьеру без каких–либо санкций в отношении вас со стороны совета.

      У дипломата земля ушла из-под ног. Это был конец, при этом вовсе не счастливый. За долгие годы работы в дипломатическом корпусе она научилась улавливать ложь, даже искусную. Однако пути назад уже не было.

\- Кроме того, для вашей безопасности вместе с вами на место переговоров проследует гвардейская рота седьмого легиона, так что вам не о чем волноваться.

      Бергманит не нужно было смотреть на сестру, она знала, что Фаргит плачет.

 

***

      Столичная планета Кристальной Системы была переполнена военными, милицией и юстикариями, которые в преддверии принятия Декларации о Сецессии неустанно следили, казалось, за каждым самоцветом на Зелёной Планете. На орбите дрейфовали военные крейсера бывшей второй имперской эскадры ВКФ под командованием контр-адмирала Шпинель, которые теперь перешли под непосредственное управление Министерства Освоения и Обороны Космоса новообразованной Конфедерации. Бывший дворец процветания, служивший резиденцией имперского наместника системы, теперь был отдан в распоряжение Розовой Бриллиант. На высоком скалистом утёсе, у подножия которого и располагался центральный вход в монументальный подземный комплекс, для защиты бывшей советницы была установлена световая противовоздушная артиллерийская батарея, способная поразить вражеские суда ещё на момент их входа в стратосферу планеты. Охрана дворца была поручена гвардейской роте четвёртого легиона, который, равно как и девятый Spina, подвергся тотальному обновлению.

      Помимо введения формы нового образца, которая хоть и сохранила черты прежней, имперской, всё же разительно от неё отличалась за счёт введения новых двубортных шинелей мышиного серого цвета, было принято решение о создании новой символики, которая бы помогла сплотить народ самопровозглашённой конфедерации. Всё началось с введения единого герба для трёх провинций, образовавших Конфедерацию – жёлтой пятиконечной звезды, которая олицетворяла собой символ единства новообразованного государства – жёлтого карлика Кристальной системы. Личный герб Розовой Бриллиант, который бывшая советница до этого не афишировала в силу своего неблагородного происхождения, стал новой официальной эмблемой юстикариев, а сама Роза Кварц, как она сама теперь себя называла, стала лордом-протектором государства. Многие миры Кристальной Системы были переименованы, чтобы стереть имперское прошлое из памяти самоцветов. В частности Зелёная Планета, названная так самоцветами из-за обилия произрастающей здесь вегетации, стала Землёй, а Лапидем - Луной в честь одной из богинь единого пантеона.

      В эти трудные времена многие камни искали утешения в религии, конечно же, наибольшей популярностью у паломников пользовался грандиозный Лунный Шпиль, на вершине которого ещё в первые века освоения бывшей провинции установили миниатюрную гранитную статуэтку богини Луны, особо почитаемой военными. Однако боги почему-то оставались глухи к бесчисленным мольбам, так что самоцветы продолжали жить в постоянном страхе, и поведение сил правопорядка не способствовало успокоению населения. За последние несколько земных суток было произведено свыше четырёх тысяч задержаний и арестов, поэтому камни старались не попадаться на глаза военным патрулям.

      Магистрат почти опустел: на ярусе, где работала Гиацинт, не осталось никого, кроме мрачной часовой, которая, как поняла маленький самоцвет, относилась к классу Берилл. Гиацинт несколько раз пробовала с ней заговорить, но, увы, собеседник из юстикария был никудышный. Вот и сейчас рыжий самоцвет, выходя из залы, попыталась было попрощаться с камнем, облачённым в чёрный китель с эмблемой розы на груди, но тяжёлый зелёный взгляд явственно свидетельствовал о том, что камень при исполнении не была настроена вести беседу. Гиацинт пришлось долго добираться до дома: помимо того, что ей пришлось пройти очень долгий и тщательный досмотр на блокпосте перед телепорт-узлом, её трижды останавливал военный патруль с требованием предъявить идентификационный документ и пропуск, позволявший в установленные местным магистратом земные часы находиться на улице. Внутри квартала – улья её помимо светового голема встретили двое военных, облачённых в шинели с маркировкой четвёртого легиона. Они, однако, пропустили её внутрь без лишней волокиты, за что Гиацинт следовало бы поблагодарить свою зелёную штабс-капитан, хотя сейчас её, пожалуй, не стоило беспокоить.

      Как и многие другие офицеры, Аширит прибывала в подавленном, меланхолическом настроении с момента объявления о сецессии. Гиацинт до этого никогда не видела её такой. Она возвращалась из части уже тогда, когда цикл отдыха рыжего камня подходил к концу. Аширит никогда не отличалась разговорчивостью, но за последние три земные недели рыжий самоцвет не смогла вытянуть из неё даже пары фраз. Всё своё свободное от службы время зеленоглазый камень проводила в своей комнате, подолгу размышляя о пространных материях. Но больше всего Гиацинт пугало, что Аширит, казалось, совсем забыла о её существовании, хотя, быть может, это и было эгоистично.

      В действительности высокий самоцвет думала о своей пассии, но не только о ней, и своими мыслями она делиться не хотела. Она разрывалась между верностью своей отчизне, своей империи, и своему ныне «мятежному» легиону, присягу на штандарте которого она приняла двенадцать тысяч лет тому назад. Многие увольнялись из армии, оставляли военную службу, не в силах разрешить вставшую перед ними моральную дилемму, вынести весь груз ответственности, столь неожиданно упавший на их драгоценные камни. Но Аширит сделала выбор, выбор не в пользу империи. Она стала бы предателем, вне зависимости сделанного ею выбора, но она бы никогда не смогла простить себя, предай она своих сослуживцев.

      Штабс-капитан, к удивлению Гиацинт, ждала её в комнате отдыха, которая служила им аналогом жеоды. В глазах некоторых самоцветов она могла быть предателем родины, но память об имперском наследии своего легиона она не предавала: её имперский полевой мундир сидел на ней всё также идеально. Рыжий самоцвет села в небольшое кресло овальной формы из белого мрамора напротив Аширит. Она сидела, скрестив руки на груди, на коленях покоилась офицерская сабля с изящной позолоченной рукоятью. Гиацинт знала, что сейчас последует серьёзный разговор – об этом говорили и её холодный зелёный взгляд, и её поза, выдавшая внутреннее напряжение самоцвета. Маленький самоцвет не ошиблась.

\- Гиацинт, - Аширит не смотрела ей в глаза, она опустила взгляд и будто в первый раз с живым интересом рассматривала оружие, заключённое в кожаные чёрные ножны с тиснением, - ты понимаешь, что в системе небезопасно. Я не могу подвергать тебя опасности, поэтому ты должна уехать. Это не обсуждается, я уже получила для тебя разрешение и имперский пропускной билет.

      Как всегда немногословна. На лице не дрогнул не мускул. Военная выправка давала о себе знать. Гиацинт не любила плакать, она ненавидела давать выход эмоциям подобным образом, к тому же она ненавидела давать слабину на глазах у зелёного камня, вот и сейчас она подавила ком, подступавший к горлу. Каждое слово, произнесённое сухо и чётко, как приказ, отдавалось в голове гулким эхом, тяжёлым и неизбежным. Маленький самоцвет подозревала, что такое может случиться, но искренне продолжала надеяться, что Аширит отправится с ней или вообще не станет отсылать. Она знала, что спорить с этой зеленоглазой штабс-капитан бесполезно, хотя на секунду ей показалось, будто бы высокий самоцвет сама не уверена в своём решении. Но стоило только Гиацинт заглянуть Аширит, оторвавшей взгляд от сабли, в глаза, как она тут же убедилась, что вскоре она покинет, возможно, навсегда, пределы Зелёной Планеты или Земли, как её теперь называли. Но она не могла уйти просто так, она должна была получить что-то на прощание.

\- Мэм, я знаю, что Вы не любите долгих бесед и безвкусных пафосных речей, так что вместо прощального слова, - Гиацинт, подавив дрожь в коленях, встала со своего кресла, на котором сидела годами, десятилетиями, веками во время совместного отдыха, созерцая свою пассию, и протянула Аширит руку, - не подарите ли Вы мне танец?

\- Гиа, - она, отложив в сторону офицерскую саблю, аккуратно взяла маленькую рыжую ладонь, - как я могу отказать тебе?

      Гиацинт плохо танцевала: дефект её камня отразился на внешнем виде антропоморфной проекции – левая нога была короче правой, а тяжёлая платформа лишала движения всякой грации. Но Аширит смогла подстроиться под её неуклюжие движения, хотя на создание хореографии их совместного танца и ушло много лет. Гиацинт начала двигаться, зеленоглазый самоцвет, привычно выждав два такта, вступила. Они медленно кружились вокруг друг друга, подобно тому, как порой две яркие кометы, блуждающие в бесконечно враждебном, но неумолимо прекрасном космосе, сближаются, а затем расходятся, чтобы уже больше никогда не встретиться. Наконец они сошлись, прильнули друг к другу, и Аширит, ловко обняв рыжий самоцвет, подняла на руки. Тёплое, мягкое свечение, центром которого были их камни, являвшиеся основой их естества, началом и концом, заполнило комнату.

      Тёплые волны расходились по телу, так бывало с ней всегда в первые несколько секунд. Она открыла все четыре своих глаза и осмотрелась – её окружала привычная обстановка, это был дом Аширит и Гиацинт. Она знала, что ей нельзя здесь надолго задерживаться, ведь Гиацинт должна вскоре отбыть, но восторженное ощущение эйфории от одного осознания того факта, что она вновь была самой собой, заставляло её желать, чтобы это никогда не кончилось. Флюорит обхватила себя четырьмя длинными, облачёнными в белые, расшитые тонкими красными нитями перчатки руками и, ещё раз убедившись, что она и вправду здесь, захохотала, захохотала громко и переливисто.

\- Ах, ну наконец! Долго же меня не было! Светлая Луна, - высокий фиолетовый самоцвет увидела в кварцевом кристалле, расположенном у выхода из комнаты, своё отражение, - я всё так же бесподобна, спору нет!

      Она стала кружиться по комнате, а её короткие зелёные волосы упали на два верхних жёлтых глаза, ярко светившихся в полумраке. Она двигалась немного неуклюже, пытаясь заставить левую ногу двигаться в такт её движениям, но это, увы, было бесполезно. Она кружилась, не переставая смеяться от счастья, счастья, которому, однако, недолго суждено было продлиться.

      Идиллию прервал звуковой сигнал, извещавший о том, что у выхода из апартаментов кто-то ждёт. Флюорит успела лишь грустно улыбнуться и тут же исчезла в яркой вспышке, вновь залившей всё пространство небольшой комнаты. Гиацинт всё также прижималась к груди Аширит, прокручивая в голове обрывки воспоминаний их столь скоропостижно закончившегося слияния. Зеленоглазый самоцвет осторожно поставила её на пол и, быстро, будто опаздывая куда-то, поцеловав её в открытый рыжий лоб, направилась встречать незваного гостя или гостей, прервавших сладостную эйфорию. Гиацинт, погрузившись в раздумья, медленно, чуть пошаркивая, поплелась за штабс-капитаном. Она глядела в спину Аширит, и она не верила, не хотела верить, что всё это так скоро должно закончиться, что больше она не будет подолгу глядеть на неё, всматриваться в изящные черты лица, столь драгоценные. Она никогда не задумывалась о том, что будет в её жизни, если из неё пропадёт эта строгая военная. Из омута тяжёлых дум её вырвал механический звук раздвигающихся створок двери. На пороге стояли двое тех самых военных, которые несли службу на этом ярусе. У Гиа внутри неожиданно всё похолодело, ей отчего-то стало не по себе. И предчувствие её не обмануло.

\- Мэм, - ефрейтор отсалютовала Аширит, - только что на Небесной Арене во время принятия Декларации о Сецессии…

\- Я знаю, - отрезала штабс-капитан, - я догадалась. Значит, всё же война.

      Гиацинт, не желая больше ничего слышать, отвернулась и зашагала прочь.


End file.
